lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1834
Report #1834 Skillset: Skill: Wonderpipe Org: Gaudiguch Status: Submitted Oct 2017 Problem: In my opinion Wonder Items sometimes carry to heavy an impact on combat and balancing issues. The 20 crystal power Anamnesis for instance allows people to effectively have full benefits of two races at all times, barring Demi+, which arguably some races don't need to be effective. 0 R:11 Solution #1: Change the effect from an always on ability to a 1 hour buff that can be used twice per Game Month. Keep the power cost as is, because even with the limited duration it is still a powerful buff for combat players to utilise. Player Comments: ---on 10/13 @ 21:44 sets as pending ---on 10/13 @ 21:47 writes: Given that this power is the -entire- reason I spent real $ on this wonderpipe, I'm (pretty obviously) not a fan of this change. ---on 10/13 @ 21:54 writes: I'm with xenthos on this one. My main reason for building the pipe that high in the first place was this power. Changing this power would, in my personal opinion, be something that devalues the pipe a lot. I won't support this one in it's current form. I also do not see that amamneisis needs changing. Maybe some racial powers do need a look, though. ---on 10/14 @ 13:20 writes: Yeah.. definitely in agree with Xenthos in the same mindset of this, spending money that could've went to bills and an extra car note payment. I dont feel it is necessary to devaluate this. So, I pretty much agree and understand Aeldra and Xenthos's point about this strongly. ---on 10/14 @ 18:51 writes: I'm more of a mind if racial powers are too good. Nerf the racials. ---on 10/21 @ 01:49 writes: No thank you. If specific racial abilities need to be toned down (like what happened to dracnari and viscanti being nerfed, and probably another I'm forgetting), then that's the better route to take on this topic. ---on 10/21 @ 04:47 writes: I am rejecting the solution presented, but I do agree there is a problem here. Or maybe two problems. Racial powers seem to fall into 3 buckets - boring, useless, and really really good. Many of the demi+ powers simply do not justify the purchase of an expensive artifact (imo most of them need to be more powerful) and some abilities, especially at 50/demi are so good as to be no- brainers for pipe-20. Furrikin is often cited, but Nagasith will be high on the list if the other report goes through allowing Amanuensis for promo races - the level 50 power is good, the demi power is nothing special, and the demi+ is a buff to the demi power that doesn't really make it any more usable. In short, I agree with those who say racial powers might need attention, but direct nerfs to pipe-20 are not a good idea IMO. ---on 10/27 @ 21:20 writes: It seems many envoys are missing the point. While I agree that various individual powers need adjusting, the point of the report is that the wonderpipe impacts combat in a negative way by allowing someone to have the demigod powers of two races. Something that makes balance issues and the eventual adjustment of races a harder job. Perhaps limiting its use is not the way to go, as the impact will only be felt by those who play more hours and not at all by those who play less. A new solution will be in the comments below ---on 10/27 @ 21:21 writes: NEW SOLUTION: Wonderpipe only grants up to the level 75 powers from another race, therefore removing the aspect most imbalancing about it in the double demi god powers. ---on 10/27 @ 21:29 writes: Apparently there is no level 75 powers sooooo NEW SOLUTION: Wonderpipe only grants up to the level 50 powers from another race, thereby removing the aspect most imbalancing about it in the double demi god powers. (Remove the 2 levels lower, the pipe just gives level 1, 25, and 50 without restriction on your level) ---on 10/30 @ 23:50 writes: Still runs afoul the reason of why people paid money for wondercrystals to build the pipe... if the issue is specific powers, let's address those powers instead of breaking a promotion artifact. ---on 10/30 @ 23:52 writes: Basically, I (and it appears others) don't agree with your additional problem statement written there. It's really not a problem on the whole, most combinations aren't that bad. Demi powers are meant to be cool, it's the demi+ tier that is meant to be Very Strong (since you have to buy an artifact to unlock it). And if you have the wonderpipe but not that artifact, you don't get the second demi power anyways (so really you're trying to nerf -two- artifacts here, not just one).